Privileged Transfer Students
by kouharen
Summary: When Allen, Kanda, and Lavi somehow find themselves in the Forbidden Forest at Hogwarts...how will this go?


**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-man or Harry Potter.**

Dumbledore looked down at the papers that littered his desk. He came to wonder why the Ministry absolutely needed him to sign all these documents; they didn't seem that important or that pressing right now. Sighing he glanced over at Faux the Phoenix. Faux was wide awake, staring at the door. Dumbledore then heard someone knock on said door and ask for permission to come in.

"Yes? Come in."

The door opened and in walked Snape; behind him, a group of strangers followed. Dumbledore's brows furrowed as he watch those strangers walk in. He looked on with curiosity and interest. The Headmaster noticed that the group was all dressed in similar, yet different, clothes.

Snape stood in front of his desk now. The headmaster then turned his attention away from the strangers and back to Snape.

"Yes Severus?"

"Headmaster, I found these odd children wandering around in the Forbidden Forest."

Dumbledore looked over at the group. He nodded to Severus, giving the Potions Master the signal to leave, and then motioned for the strangers to come over.

The first one to approach his desk was a white-haired youth with an odd scar over his left eye.

"Hello. I am Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I hear that you and your companions were wandering around the Forbidden Forest. May I ask how you all got there and why?" asking this, Dumbledore eyed the children, looking for anything to tip him off as to who or what they were; maybe even their purpose. He could tell that they were obviously not students of Hogwarts, and he didn't feel any magical presence on them, so they may not be wizards.

"Hello. I am Allen Walker and these are my friends Lavi and Kanda." The one called Allen gestured to the others with him. "Anyways sir, sorry, but we're not quite sure about how we got here either." Allen paused for a moment, but continued, "One moment we're at-" The boy paused again, this time probably because he did not wanting to give away their location. "Well what I'm trying to say is that no, we do not know how we got to be in that...Forbidden Forest, as you said."

Dumbledore nodded with a twinkle in his eyes. "Well I presume that you all do not know how to get back to where you came from?"

Allen and group nodded. The one to speak this time was a tall male with long dark purple hair, he resembled a samurai; Kanda, as Allen called the other.

"Old man, do you think that we'd still be here if we knew of a way to get back?" The samurai man spoke harshly, but that didn't bother Dumbledore.

"Sorry. I should have known." He said with a chuckle. "Well then how about you stay here at my school?"

The group exchanged looks and excused themselves to go confer. When they returned Allen spoke as the representative again.

"Thank you. We greatly appreciate your hospitality. But there is one thing we want to talk to you about."

The Headmaster raised his eyebrows and nodded. "Go ahead."

"Well sir, we believe that your school might be in trouble. Me and my comrades think that there are Akuma in the vicinity, and that they could be Innocence here." Allen's voice didn't waver at all. Dumbledore could tell that that wasn't a lie, but now he was curious as to what an "Akuma" was and what "Innocence" really meant.

"Care to elaborate? What is an Akuma actually and why do you think there would be some in my school? If so, what do you children plan on doing about them? And what of this Innocence?"

"Okay. An Akuma is a weapon used by the Millennium Earl and the Noah Clan. It is a machine created from a tragedy, like losing a loved one. The Earl has it wear a human's skin so it can walk around normally without suspicion. Innocence is the only known substance that can destroy an Akuma. See, we are Exorcists and we use our Innocence to destroy Akuma. We are currently fighting a war with the Earl. The reason we think that there are Akuma is because they try to seek out Innocence to destroy it. Headmaster, we think there is Innocence in your school." Allen finished with a nod.

Dumbledore soaked in all this information. It seemed like a stretch, but he could tell that Allen wasn't lying. "Okay. I believe you, but what do you want? There must be something or you wouldn't have informed me of this."

This time the male called Lavi stepped up to speak. He was tall with spiky red-hair and wore an eyepatch over his right eye.

"We feel that it might be easier to do our job if we are allowed access to the whole school grounds. Maybe you could introduce us to the whole school so no one tries to stop us when we run off, or think us too suspicious. We also want to be able to observe your students so we can make sure that none of them are Akuma. I'm not sure how to put it, but you get it right?" Lavi said, raising an eyebrow.

The Headmaster nodded. "Well then, it is settled. After the first years are sorted I will introduce you all as privileged transfer students."

"That works."


End file.
